Cursed Hearts
by sofia313
Summary: The punishment doesn't always fit the crime.


**This was just an idea, one shot for now, possible two shot.**

* * *

Kol looked at his reflection in the mirror, these 21th century clothes didn't look so bad. But then again, any clothes looked good on him. He glanced around his bedroom and felt bitterness; the world had changed a lot during the century he had spent in a coffin. TV, a laptop, a cell phone, he had so many things to learn. Elijah had spent few hours teaching him and Finn, but poor Finn definitely needed more guidance after being daggered for over five centuries. All because of Nik.

How could Kol not be bitter? He hadn't spoken a word to Nik after their mother had suddenly showed up yesterday and he had no intention to simply forgive and forget everything. Nik had taken more from him than anyone would ever know. Drina… His beautiful Drina. He had failed her, left her alone and helpless and that was something Nik would pay for. Kol didn't care what his mother wanted and what his siblings were going to do, he was going to make Nik pay.

She was all that had mattered to him and now he had lost her forever. Most people only saw him as a monster and he was, but he had loved once and for a very brief moment he had been happy. Of course that happiness had been taken from him, just like everything else. After that he had become more brutal and monstrous than ever, he had never wanted to feel anything again. All the slaughtering and bloodshed had brought him no peace. The only time when he had felt any peace had been with her, even though seeing her in her current state had been a knife in his heart.

The damn elders had certainly found a perfect way to make them both suffer for all the eternity. He had sworn to protect her and he had failed. He was afraid to even think about what had happened to her after he had been daggered, she had been all alone and defenseless. Nik would pay, no matter what it would take.

"Kol?" Nik's voice said from the door.

Kol didn't say anything; his anger was rising like a dark cloud. He crossed his arms and kept staring at his reflection; he had nothing to say to his brother.

"Kol, can I have a word with you?"

Nik entered the room while he spoke, his tone was casual.

"I have nothing to say to you," Kol replied icily. "Don't expect any forgiveness from me."

"Alright, fair enough. I know you're not angry just because I daggered you."

"You don't know anything," Kol snapped. Nik didn't know about Drina, no one did, he had made sure of that.

"I found your girl," Nik stated. "She's safe."

Kol froze; he was unable to say anything.

"She's pretty, a gypsy, is she?" Nik continued.

"Where is she?" Kol finally managed to say, he kept his voice free from emotion. There was no chance that he would let Nik to know how important she was to him, he knew better than to give his brother any weapons to use against him.

"Bring it in here," Nik said and turned to the door. Two men carried a coffin in the room; they placed it on the floor in front of Nik and left.

"She's here," Nik stated.

"You kept her in a coffin?" Kol snarled, he couldn't hide his rage any longer.

"No, I didn't, she was only brought here in a coffin. She's quite feisty for a comatose, isn't she?"

Kol's eyes darkened.

"If you have touched her…"

"Oh please," Nik huffed. "What kind of a monster do you take me for? I made sure that she was taken care of, just like you had done, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me very much."

"What a surprise," Kol snorted, he was fighting against his urge to open the coffin. There was no way he would do that in front of Nik, the moments he spent with Drina only belonged to him.

"My witches told me that they have never seen a curse like this," Nik continued. "Very nasty, even for a gypsy curse. How long have she been like this?"

"That's none of your business," Kol replied tensely. Of course he was relieved that Drina was safe, but he certainly didn't like Nik knowing about her. He wanted to ask how Nik had found her and why he had kept her safe, but none of that mattered now, he only wanted to see his Drina.

"Call this a peace offering," Nik said and headed towards the door. Kol waited until he had walked out and closed the door behind him before slowly kneeling down next to the coffin. The sweet smell of apple blossom filled his nostrils as soon as he opened the coffin. Drina… She was lying there looking as beautiful as ever, her silky raven hair spread out around her head. For a moment he couldn't do anything except stare at her, she looked so peaceful.

"Drina?" he muttered and gently touched her cheek. "Can you hear me, darling?"

He didn't startle when the mirror was suddenly shattered in pieces, clearly she was angry.

"I take that as a yes," he muttered. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to abandon you, my brother daggered me."

Very gently he lifted her limp body up and fit her against his chest.

"My Drina…" he muttered and snuggled his face in her hair. He didn't want to let go and she didn't show him in any way that his touch was unwanted. Shattering the mirror had probably exhausted her; she had very limited methods to communicate. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either, she was trapped somewhere in the middle. The punishment certainly didn't fit her so called crime.

Her people hated vampires, they always had, but she had defied the elders of her tribe by choosing to be with Kol. The curse had been the way for the elders to punish her and him. They had condemned her for all the eternity. Kol had done everything he could to make them to undo the curse, but after he had learned that they couldn't do that he had retaliated by mercilessly slaughtering them all. That hadn't eased his pain or rage; he had lost the only woman he had ever loved.

Perhaps he hadn't deserved to be happy, but she certainly hadn't deserved this. He couldn't even imagine how scared she must have been when she had been at Nik's mercy, not knowing what he was going to do to her. She had hated it, the helplessness, he was sure of it. Drina had always been feisty, a fighter; that had been the first thing Kol had learned about her. He stroked her hair and gently cradled her; he felt her silent tears soaking into his shirt.

"No, darling, please don't cry," he muttered and held her tighter. "You are safe now, I promise."

He was going to keep her safe, no matter what, and someday he would find a way to bring her back.


End file.
